Going Under
by Misa Black
Summary: Até onde ir para salvar um amigo? - Fic pro Império Violeta
1. Prólogo

_Harry Potter não é meu._

**Nota: **Essa fic é uma AR, RA ou como preferir. É meio óbvio que parte da saga eu alterei para que a fic ficasse aceitável, então é só isso que preciso falar, por enquanto.

Agradeço com todo o coração **Dark K Sly **pelo presente que é esse plot (óbvio que o plot não é meu, é uma adoção de plot aqui *abraça*) e **Diana Prallon **por betar e me ajudar horrores com essa fic *abraça*.

Fic para o Projeto **Império Violeta** da seção Harry Pansy do fórum seisvê.

**Going Under**

**Prólogo**

"_About as subtle as an earthquake, I know,_

_my mistakes were made for you."_

_(My Mistakes Were Made For You – The Last Shadow Puppets)_

Ela observava Draco com uma intensidade que a assustava. Ele estava pálido, as mãos levemente machucadas e os cabelos sem vida. Sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa, Draco estava _morrendo_ na sua frente e tudo que ela podia fazer era esperar. _Esperar que tudo desse certo_.

Enquanto caminhava em direção à Enfermaria – para pedir alguma poção que melhorasse a saúde debilitada de Draco – ouviu uma conversa que mudaria sua vida. Harry Potter estava obcecado com o _dever _de Draco. Para salvar o melhor amigo, ela aceitaria até se unir a Harry Potter e seus amigos.

- Potter – ela chamou discretamente e ele se virou confuso.

Com força, ela puxou o garoto para dentro de uma sala de aula vazia. Ele a observou com firmeza, enquanto sacava a varinha. Esperando que ela fizesse o que tinha que fazer.

- Você precisa salvar Draco – ela disse com os olhos marejados. Não deveria chorar na frente de Potter. Não era como se ele se importasse com os sentimentos dela.

- E por que está pedindo isso para mim, Parkinson? – ele perguntou se encostando a uma carteira e a observando com frieza.

- Porque você é Harry Potter! Porque você é aquele que salva as pessoas! – ela explodiu e as lágrimas que ela tentava segurar caíram. Potter odiava Draco com todas as forças, talvez permitisse que ele morressesó pelo prazer de sair vencedor.

- Você sabe o que ele está fazendo? – ele perguntou e ela secou as lágrimas nas mangas das vestes.

- Você promete que vai protegê-lo? – ela perguntou com um olhar firme por entre as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

- Prometo – ele respondeu estendendo a mão.

Ela recuou, será que poderia aceitar somente a promessa dele? Por mais que _ele_ fosse _O Eleito? _Então, antes que falasse qualquer coisa, a porta da sala foi aberta e os dois _companheiros do Potter_ entraram: o traidor do sangue e a sangue ruim.

Não percebeu que, se fizesse o que estava prometendo a Potter, trairia o sangue da _mesma maneira _que o Weasley. Suspirou, apoiando-se em uma carteira enquanto _Weasley e Granger _mantinham as varinhas apontadas em sua direção.

- Eu ia pedir um Voto Perpétuo, mas como não tínhamos um avalista. – ela disse, mantendo a pose perto de Granger. Poderia estar chorando para Potter há poucos minutos, mas não permitiria que a sangue ruim visse suas lágrimas. – Agora que temos: Quem será nosso Avalista, Potter?

Granger começou a falar rapidamente com Potter, numa tentativa de dissuadi-lo de realizar um voto com a _amiguinha de Malfoy_. Talvez não soubesse que ela estava fazendo aquilo por _ser _amiga de Draco.

Weasley a observou por alguns instantes, como se esperasse que ela matasse a todos com algum feitiço maléfico. Se a situação não lhe fosse tão desfavorável, riria. Não estava em condições de rir, contudo. Tudo dependia de Potter aceitar fazer um Voto Perpétuo com ela.

- Se ela deseja um Voto Perpétuo, ela o terá – disse Potter dando de ombros, recebendo olhares indignados de seus amigos, estendendo a mão direita para Pansy.

Ela apertou a mão direita dele com firmeza encarando os olhos verdes do _eleito_, com a certeza de que ela estava escolhendo um lado na guerra. E ela esperava que tivesse escolhido o vencedor.

Enquanto Weasley tocava a varinha no aperto de mãos que selava o seu destino. E salvava Draco do dele.

**Continua...**

_Olha, se você gostou e deseja favoritar a fic, por favor: comente. Machuca pra caramba receber alerts falando que a fic foi favoritada e o indivíduo nem se dignou a comentar. Se é pra favoritar sem comentar, por favor: favoritem no navegador. Assim, eu não fico sabendo. _

_Beijos_

_Misa Black  
_


	2. Capítulo 1

_Harry Potter não é meu._

**Nota: **Essa fic é uma AR, RA ou como preferir. É meio óbvio que parte da saga eu alterei para que a fic ficasse aceitável, então é só isso que preciso falar, por enquanto.

Agradeço com todo o coração **Dark K Sly **pelo presente que é esse plot. Esse capítulo foi betado pela divissima **Imperatriz Violeta: **_Narcissa LeFay._

Fic para o Projeto **Império Violeta** da seção Harry Pansy do fórum seisvê.

**Review anônima: **

**chata: **Aqui está. Obrigada por ler. Beijos.

**Going Under****Capítulo 1**  
_"And in the back room of a bad dream, she came,  
and whisked me away, enthused."  
(My Mistakes Were Made For You - The Last Shadow Puppets)_

- Você ainda não disse o que ele está fazendo. – o tom seco que ele usava com ela – e só com ela – fazia com que se lembrasse que _não eram amiguinhos._  
Engoliu em seco. Por mais que temesse o que Potter pudesse fazer com ela, não poderia perder a compostura. _Draco estava a salvo, ela nem tanto._ Observou os outros dois: Granger e Weasley a observavam como se, do nada, seriam atacados por criaturas das trevas.  
- Eu não sei _ao certo,_ Potter. – ela disse, tentando manter a pose de calma. Arqueou a sobrancelha e permitiu que um meio sorriso falso brincasse nos lábios. – Eu só sei que _Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado_ deu uma missão grandiosa para ele. O marcou como um... – a vontade de chorar veio, mas tentou parecer forte. – Comensal.  
A expressão dele mudou de frustrada para tensa e ela percebeu que Potter olhava em seus olhos como se tentasse descobrir se era tudo o que sabia. O medo que possuía por Draco foi esquecido e começou a temer por sua segurança.  
- Você tem certeza? – perguntou Granger com polidez.  
- Não minto se é o que você quer saber. – respondeu observando o rosto da garota por alguns instantes e quase sorriu _de verdade_ ao ver o rubor nas faces da outra.  
- Draco Malfoy é um Comensal da Morte. – murmurou o Weasley, as pontas das orelhas ficando vermelhas e então se virou para Harry. – Você tinha razão, temos que avisar Dumbledore.  
- Draco foi forçado a se tornar Comensal! – ela rebateu. Os olhos marejaram e ela simplesmente resolveu abandonar a falsa expressão de calma. – O pai dele não conseguiu cumprir a missão que _Ele_ deu. Sabe que _Ele_ é cruel com quem lhe falha.  
Ela sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pela bochecha e fingiu não ver as expressões de _pena_ que recebia deles. Não precisava de pena, só precisava salvar o amigo.  
- Ele te disse isso? – perguntou Potter depois de um tempo.  
- Oh Céus, eu _conheço_ o Draco. Ele se finge de superior por _já ser_ um Comensal, mas tudo o que ele quer é que alguém o salve. Ele é um fraco, sinceramente. – ela respondeu, secando as lágrimas nas mangas das vestes.  
- Você é forte, Parkinson? – perguntou Potter a observando. Ele a odiava, ela tinha certeza.  
- Mais do que ele. – ela afirmou o olhando nos olhos. – Contudo, essa não é a questão, certo? Vocês querem que eu diga o que ele faz na Sala Precisa e _qual é_ a missão dele.  
- Você sabe? – perguntou Weasley. Ele nunca lhe dirigia à palavra.  
- Em partes. Sei que é uma missão suicida e que é impossível que Draco a realize. – ela respondeu, enquanto esperava que eles acreditassem que sabia _até aquele ponto. _  
- Você está mentindo. – afirmou Potter. O medo que sentia aumentou, mas tinha que ser forte, por _Draco. _  
- Use _Veritasserum_ em mim, então. – ela replicou e viu a fúria nos olhos dele. Fúria não combinava com o _Santo Potter_ e considerou dizer-lhe isso quando sentiu uma bofetada.  
- Seu objetivo é nos fazer perder tempo e isso eu não vou permitir! – Granger foi segurada por Weasley com força. Potter conversava com ela e pedia para que se controlasse. Então Granger não era tão certinha assim.  
Ela riria se não sentisse os cinco dedos da outra em sua bochecha esquerda. Fechou os olhos fingindo que não tinha apanhado da _menina de sangue sujo. _  
- Pare de fingir que desmaiou, Parkinson. – a voz de Potter soou em seus ouvidos e ela abriu os olhos rapidamente.  
- Não estava fingindo um desmaio, Potter. Estava fingindo que não apanhei da _sua amiguinha._ – ela comentou fria. Devia ter pedido proteção para si quando aceitou se envolver com eles, mas nunca pensou que precisaria, não quando se tratavam dos "mocinhos".  
- Teve sorte. Hermione tem um gancho de direita que é muito bom. – ele comentou, enquanto encolhia os ombros. Ela percebeu que os "cães de guarda" de Potter não estavam mais ali.  
Pensou em comentar que Weasley tinha levado Granger para passear, mas os dedos de Granger estavam marcados em sua bochecha e ela não queria levar outro tapa, mesmo que acreditasse que Potter não era do tipo que batesse em mulher. Não se arriscaria tanto assim por conta de uma piada ofensiva. Não era de todo idiota.  
- Parkinson, você _sabe_ qual a missão dele. – Potter inclinou o corpo na direção da cadeira em que estava sentada, com a expressão calma. – Não posso salvar Malfoy sem saber _o que_ é.  
Potter possuía um olhar intenso e brilhante. O tom de verde – tão mais bonito que o dela! – era dos mais bonitos que já vira. Ela se perguntara inúmeras vezes se ele bagunçava os cabelos, se não os penteava ou se eram assim mesmo. Naquele instante não se importava com o fato.  
- Parkinson? – ele chamou e ela se lembrou que _Potter não se sentiria atraído pela Sonserina com cara de pug. _  
Ela se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentada, empurrando ele levemente. Correu em direção à porta dando uma desculpa qualquer a Potter.  
Potter não era do tipo que esperava pela resposta. Ele a segurou com força pelo braço e a virou para si.  
- Assim que você me responder o que venho perguntando desde que entrou nessa sala, Parkinson, você poderá ir embora. – ele avisou e a soltou, apontando a varinha para ela.  
- Vai me atacar? Mesmo eu não possuindo uma varinha? – ela perguntou séria. Potter era um bruxo bom em duelos, pelo que sabia. E seria muito _fácil_ atacar uma bruxa sem varinha.  
- Não vou te atacar, Parkinson. – abaixou a varinha e a arrastou para longe da porta e a sentou na cadeira que estava sentada antes.  
- Se tratar as garotas desse jeito, Potter, nunca vai arrumar uma namorada. – ela comentou e ele deu um meio sorriso.  
- Digamos que você não seja o _meu tipo de garota._  
- Desculpe-me a intromissão em sua vida pessoal, Potter, mas não existem heroínas da _sua idade._ – ela comentou se inclinando na direção dele.  
- Você não é uma heroína, Parkinson. Muito menos uma vilã. Só é uma garotinha assustada querendo de qualquer maneira salvar o _namoradinho de escola,_ por mais que, no fim, saiba que nunca será a esposa dele. No máximo, aquela amiga que _o salvou_. – ele disse e o sangue dela ferveu nas veias. _Santo Potter_ não dizia coisas tão cínicas e não tratava um "aliado" tão mal!  
- O que me sugere? Tatuar a Marca Negra no braço e ceder informações para você? Ou tatuar a Marca Negra no braço e lhe matar? – ela perguntou seca.  
- Diga o que _Voldemort_ mandou Draco fazer. – ela empalideceu ao ouvir o nome do bruxo das trevas e ele a encarou por alguns segundos, confuso. – Não diz o nome de seu Lord?  
- Nem todo Sonserino, Potter, é um Comensal da Morte em potencial. – ela lembrou e Potter riu.  
- Até hoje não encontrei um Sonserino que não simpatizasse com os ideais de _Voldemort._  
- Prazer, Pansy Parkinson. – ela comentou e estendeu a mão. Potter riu mais ainda.  
- Não seja hipócrita, _Pansy Parkinson._ – ele se sentou na carteira de frente para ela. – Agora, pare de tentar ganhar _tempo_ e me responda.  
Ela estava presa e _tinha que responder._  
- Eu não sei! Simplesmente, eu não sei. Não é como se _Ele_ mandasse uma coruja divulgando seus planos para mim. – ela disse. – Pode acreditar em mim?  
- Não é como se você fosse a pessoa mais confiável que eu conheço, Parkinson. – ele respondeu sério. Ela se levantou da cadeira e se apoiou na carteira ao lado dele.  
- Não é como se você não odiasse tudo o que eu sou.  
- Digo o mesmo de você.  
Ele a observou e ela poderia concordar com os comentários que ouvira sobre como os olhos de Harry Potter eram expressivos. E como era fácil notar os sentimentos de Potter só de observar seus olhos.  
- Parkinson, você pode fazer a diferença. Pode nos ajudar a vencer e ser uma _heroína_. – ele disse como se a estimulasse a permanecer do lado deles.  
- Todos nós temos uma sina, Potter. Infelizmente, a minha não é ser a heroína. – ela disse e olhou para o teto. Não entendia muitas coisas sobre os sangue ruins, mas comentaram que, se você permitisse, eles roubavam sua magia. Ela nunca tivera contato com um mestiço antes, considerou, e, mesmo que tivesse, em seu círculo social, ser mestiço não era dito em voz alta.  
Potter não se importava de ter uma mãe de sangue sujo e ela até considerou perguntar para ele o porquê. Ela gostaria de ter coragem que os grifinórios tinham, mas se lembrou que os grifinórios morriam jovens e que viver era a única ideologia que possuía. Por ela tanto fazia se expurgassem os trouxas da magia ou não, ela não tocaria em um trouxa de qualquer forma. Eles que roubassem a magia dos desavisados como Weasley.  
- Eu não acredito em destino. – ele comentou e se virou para ela.  
- E eu ouço isso do menino que é chamado pelos jornais como _O Eleito._ – comentou.  
Ele riu. Potter não ria perto dela - nem deveria; afinal, eles não eram amigos e nem tinham pretensão de se tornarem. Ela o observou e vê-lo tão de perto era diferente do que vê-lo como _Potter._ De perto, ele parecia tão atingível que ela cogitou tocá-lo, ver se o menino perfeito da escola era _real._  
Ela acreditava que ele não era.  
- Parkinson. – só o seu nome e nada mais. Nada de perguntas ou afirmações. Só o seu nome.  
- Pansy. – corrigiu e notou que quase ninguém a chamava de _Pansy,_ porque isso significava amizade. Ela possuía poucos _amigos._ Se considerasse Blaise, dois. Dois amigos e um deles morrendo.  
- Você pode salvar o mundo, Parkinson. Que tal começar me ajudando?  
- E, obviamente, traindo Draco. – ela comentou e ele a olhou intenso.  
- Não é traição. Você fez um trato comigo pela segurança dele. Você é mais fiel que muitas pessoas que eu conheço. – ele sorriu ao ver o olhar de descrença dela. – Pelo menos é fiel ao seu amigo _o suficiente_ para fazer um Voto Perpétuo com o maior inimigo dele.  
- Não era você mesmo que estava dizendo que eu não era confiável, Potter? – ela perguntou e se virou para encará-lo.  
- Não é. Mas podemos sempre considerar que você seja fiel ao _seu namoradinho._ E a vida de Draco _depende_ de minha ajuda.  
- Você não pode machucar Draco. – ela lembrou com um sorriso triunfante.  
- Eu não posso, qualquer outra pessoa que esteja contra Voldemort nessa guerra pode. E, tenha a certeza, que manter _seu namoradinho_ encima do muro só vai piorar a situação dele. E, não sei se você sabe, Parkinson, não há _encima do muro_ numa guerra.  
Harry Potter estava quase tocável ao seu lado. Talvez, se esticasse os dedos, pudesse descobrir se ele era de verdade. Se ele possuía um corpo de verdade, porque pelo que sabia, Potter era perfeito. Potter Perfeito.  
- Eu prometo que vou descobrir o que você precisa. – ela disse e se levantou da carteira ficando de frente para ele. – Se isso o faz feliz.  
Enquanto saía da sala, ela simplesmente _esperou_ que tudo fosse um pesadelo. Um pesadelo que ela ia acordar em breve.  
Não viu o meio sorriso que surgiu na face de Potter.

* * *

_Aqui está. Capítulo 1. _

_Se você leu e gostou, pretende favoritar e tal... bem, comente. Demora menos do que você pode pensar e me fará mucho feliz. =D_

_Beijos, _

_Misa Black  
_


End file.
